historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Дитрих, Йозеф
Йозеф (Зепп) Дитрих ( ) - военный преступник и нацист. Генерал Ваффен-СС. Один из самых ранних сторонников режима Адольфа Гитлера. Награжден железным крестом. Краткая биография Во время Второй Мировой войны возглавлял 1-ю дивизию СС «Адольф Гитлер», позднее был назначен командующим 6 армии SS. Был взят в плен седьмой армией Вооружённых Сил США в 1945 году. Осужден в 1946 году на пожизненное тюремное заключение за участие в уничтожении военнопленных американских солдат в Мальмеди. Был тайно освобожден 22 октября 1955 года из американской тюрьмы, содержащей военных преступников в Ландсберге по решению joint Allied-Germany clemency board. Был повторно арестован в 1956 году по обвинению в способствовании и подстрекательстве в ходе Ночи длинных ножей, или "путча Рёма". По итогам судебного процесса был признан виновным Мюнхенским судом как соучастник убийства и приговорен к 19 месяцам тюрьмы. Освободился из мест лишения свободы в феврале 1959. Умер от сердечного приступа в Людвигсбурге 21 апреля 1966 года. Ccылки На русском * www.humanitas-international.org/archive/ss-leibstandarte-ah/ - фотография и краткое описание На английском *Bradley, Omar N. A Soldier's Story. New York: Henry Holt, 1951. *Bruce, Donald Roger. The Early Career of Sepp Dietrich, 28 May 1892-1 September 1939. Master's Thesis. Tempe, Arizona: Arizona State University, 1977. *Gisevius, Hans Bernd. To the Bitter End. Translated by Richard and Clara Winston. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1947. *Guderian, Heinz. Panzer Leader. Translated by Constantine FitzGibbon. New York: Dutton, 1952. *Hanfstaengl, Ernst 'Putzi'. Hitler: The Missing Years. London: Eyre & Spottiswoode, 1957. *Hassell, Ulrich von. The von Hassell Diaries, 1938-1944: The Story of the Forces Against Hitler Inside Germany, as Recorded by Ambassador Ulrich von Hassell, a Leader of the Movement. New York: Doubleday, 1947. *Höhne, Heinz. The Order of the Death's Head: The Story of Hitler's SS. Translated by Richard Barry. New York: Coward-McCann, 1969. *Messenger, Charles. Hitler's Gladiator: The Life and Times of Oberstgruppenführer and Panzergeneral-Oberst Der Waffen-SS Sepp Dietrich. No location: Potomac Books, 1988. *Messenger, Charles. Hitler's Gladiator: The Life and Wars of Panzer Army Commander Sepp Dietrich. No location: Conway Maritime Press, 2005. *Reitlinger, Gerald. The SS: Alibi of a Nation, 1922-1945. London: William Heinamann, 1965. *Альберт Шпеер. Inside the Third Reich: Memories by Albert Speer. New York: Macmillan, 1970. *Stein, George H. The Waffen SS: Hitler's Elite Guard at War, 1939-1945. Ithaca, New York: Cornell University Press, 1966. *Weingartner, James J. Hitler's Guard: The Story of the Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler, 1933-1945. Carbondale and Edwardsville, Illinois: Southern Illinois University Press, 1974. На немецком *''Dienstalterliste der Schutzstaffel der NSDAP''. *Hausser, Paul. Soldaten wie andere auch. *-. Waffen-SS in Einsatz. *Hitler, Adolf. Adolf Hitler und seine Kämpfer. *Hoffmann, Peter. Die Sicherheit des Dictators. *Jahncke, Kurt, ed. Das Archiv. *Kienast, E., ed. Der deutsche Richstag, 1936. *Schirach, Baldur von. Die Pionere des dritten Reiches. *-. Ich glaubte an Hitler. *Schwarz, Max. MdR: Biographisches Handbuch der Reichstage. *Steiner, Felix. Die Armee der Geächten. *Wistrich, Robert, and Hermann Weiß. Wer war wer im Dritten Reich. Frankfurt/Main: Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, 1993. ISBN 3-596-24373-4. На французском *Mabire, Jean. Panzers Marsh! Sepp Dietrich, le dernier lansquenet. Категория:Родившиеся 28 мая Категория:Родившиеся в 1892 году Категория:Умершие 21 апреля Категория:Умершие в 1966 году Категория:Ваффен-СС Категория:Вторая мировая война Дитрих, Зепп Категория:Участники Второй мировой войны Категория:Кавалеры ордена Железный крест